Stay Beautiful
by Scarpaw
Summary: Really, what was it about Jesse that Jaden loved so much? What was it that made our brunette hero willing to give up everything just to save the blunette? We may not know, but one little brunette, sure does… onesided Spiritshipping


A mindless one shot I came up with that's probably extremely horrible... Read the one-shot if you wish.

**Disclaimer: Only own the idea. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

_**Stay Beautiful**_

Jesse was gone. He was gone, and it seemed like he was never going to come back. He gave his life to send Jaden and Duel Academy back to their dimension, and he was never going to come back.

Jaden was blaming himself. Typical, yes, but he felt that it was really his fault. If he hadn't sent Yubel into space to try and make it so that she wouldn't hurt anybody when he dueled, Duel Academy would've never been sent to that alternate dimension and Jesse would have never been lost.

And, it was quite obvious to anybody who had eyes and could see; that Jaden was undeniably, irrevocably, head over heels in love with his best friend, Jesse. Yet, Jaden would never admit it to Jesse in a million billion years- no he was too afraid to do that.

Yet, even now, Jaden tried to cheer himself up. They would find Jesse, Jesse would be alright.

Leaning against a tree as he sat, Jaden stared off into the sunset, watching the sun set, musing to himself about what he liked about his best friend.

"_Jesse's eyes are like a jungle,"_ Jaden smiled, thinking about his best friend._ "He smiles, it's like the radio. He whispers songs into my window in words that nobody knows."_ Jaden smiled a bit more. This was really making him feel a bit better.

"_There's pretty girls on every corner that watch him as he's walking home,"_ Jaden said to himself. _"Saying, does he know, will you ever know? You're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone? Ask anyone."_ Jaden felt a little sad. Jesse would never like _**him**_- he was a guy.

"_And when you find everything you looked for,"_ Jaden sighed, pulling himself to his feet._ "I hope your life leads you back to my door. Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful."_ Jaden half leaned against the tree, watching as the sun disappeared completely beneath the horizon.

"_Jesse finds another way to be the highlight of my day,"_ Jaden tried his hardest not to think about what had just happened- with Jesse sacrificing himself for Duel Academy._ "I'm taking pictures with my mind,  
so I can save 'em for a rainy day."_ It may not be a rainy day, but Jaden really needed that happiness right then.

Yet, for some reason, those memories and 'pictures' didn't make him feel any better. In fact, if anything, it made him feel even worse.

"_It's hard to make a conversation when he's taking my breath away."_ Jadenfought off the impending tears, knowing that the tears wouldn't help him any._ "I should say, 'Hey, by the way, you're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone? Ask anyone.'"_ Jaden sighed as he turned back to the woods, entering the woods to head back to the Slifer Dorms.

"_And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back to my door,"_ Jaden tried to force a smile, but it just wouldn't come._ "Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful."_ Jaden missed Jesse so much.

"_If you and I are a story that never gets told,"_ Jaden sighed, stopping in the middle of the woods, staring up through the leafy balcony to the slightly risen moon, _"If what you are is a daydream, I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know, you're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone? Ask anyone."_ Jaden let out another sigh and started walking again.

"_And when you find everything you looked for,"_ Jaden tried smiling again, but it came out forced again. Thinking about Jesse really only made him more worried about said blunette. Was he okay? Or had something happened to him?

"_I hope your life leads you back to my front door," _Jaden said. Stars were starting to pop up in the sky, lighting the way a bit. _"Oh, but if it don't, will you stay beautiful? A beautiful, beautiful-?_" In Jaden's eyes, Jesse really was beautiful. A sort of beautiful that he could never be.

"_Beautiful,"_ Jaden repeated._ "A beautiful, beautiful-?"_ He couldn't take it. Jesse had been lost and it was all his fault! If he hadn't sent Yubel into space, she would have never become evil and would have never felt the need to come back after him! It was all his fault that Jesse was gone and he couldn't do anything about it!

"_Oh, but if it don't,"_ Jaden murmured, a few tears finally slipping through his defenses and rolling down his cheeks, glistening in the pale moonlight._ "Stay beautiful… Stay beautiful..."_

Jesse really was gone. And he couldn't do anything to bring him back.

And through the night there echoed an urgent, _**Kuri! Kuri, Kuri!**_

_**The End**_

So, how was it? Dreadfully horrible? Please say what you really feel and don't sugar coat it.

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


End file.
